Collision
by Ozone Layer
Summary: Red has been on top of Mount Silver. Green has his plans.   Short fiction, read inside. Oneshot. Reviews would be lovely.


**Author's Note: **Here it is, an attempt to write something I haven't written once. I hope it does justice.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. It belongs to their rightful owners. I own nothing, but my imagination.

* * *

><p>The boy stood at the corner of the darkened cave. Even though it was bright outside, he refused to step out. Instead, he took off his red vest, dusted it off and put it back on casually. He turned around and glanced at the cave's opening. He walked slowly towards it. The sun's glare touched his fragile-turning eyesight. He squinted and looked upon the horizon of where he was at.<p>

Mount Silver.

No other challenger has appeared in months. His loneliness has become unbearable. The red capped boy sighed, marking off another day in his mental calendar. Sweat slithered down his forehead. His gloved hand wiped the beads, then promptly turned around and headed back into the cave.

A cocky young man with a recent scar on his face treaded up the mountain path. His eagerness pushed himself forward to meet the person he made a promise with, after a battle of epic proportions. Things got screwed over with before, and he wouldn't let it happen again.

* * *

><p>Green, this young man, got in a train accident some time ago. That time was two days away from his meeting with the person. He was so damned sure that, that person has heard of the story and lost hope that they'll meet again. That was the reason he wanted to go today.<p>

When the Magnet Train came off its track, people panicked. The train rattled as its wheels detached and the cabins shaking violently. Meanwhile, on the third car, Green was there, astonished. He looked outside the window of the about-to-crash- car. Trees were flashing by, twigs hitting the glass, and somehow, there was a faint face imprinted on the window. As broken branches slammed against the cracking glass, the face became clearer, then more. It prompted the scared Green to touch the silhouette and murmur, "Red."

As soon as he caressed the image, the car went rolling. Green hit the roof of the rolling car with a massive force, then he dropped, then he hit the sides. Shards of broken glass cut into his "perfect" face. For the first time, the cocky, untouchable shed tears. Not because of the massive amount of pain inflicted, but of his final thoughts.

"Red. Red. Red."

* * *

><p>His Pikachu was nibbling on a berry when the boy heard something. A series of faint crackling came from outside. His Pikachu heard it too. Crack, crack, crack, it went. Red immediately stood up to check on the possibility of a challenger. The yellow creature finished the berry and rushed by his master's side. It was then when he saw it. A figure of person a bit taller than him, perhaps it was the hair, but nonetheless, taller. The night shrouded the person's face, though Red could see a glint of a necklace drooping around the person's shirt. A slight shiver ran down through the red vested boy's back.<p>

The spiked hair gave off some signal to the mute boy. The figure moved forward. Two steps was what he took. Then he started speaking, sending Red into a different emotional state.

"Surprise, mute-y."

He looked tired, obviously from the trek to the mountain's peak. Red approached.

"Uh-uh, stay where you are. I'm walking towards you. You know…" He paused, and then moved towards Red.

"I know… No survivors they said. Here I am." He muttered.

Red ignored his order, he moved closer to him. Green acknowledged and put his hand on his red vested shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know. I didn't know what to do. Besides, I had to make it fantastic. No fireworks and all of that, but heck, this mountain's bigger than I thought. "Green joked. Red offered a faint smile, which Mr. Cocky saw.

Red right hand found its way unto Green hand upon his shoulder and he held it. Green didn't refuse.

"I forgot, you can't speak. Geez, you're such a loser." He added, playfully insulting Red. This incited a friendly hit from him.

"You know… Before I "died." I saw your face on the cracking glass. Your stupid hat and everything." Red smiled more.

"My last thoughts were you." He finished. Trails of tears flowed down Red's cheeks. Green's rugged hands wiped them.

"I don't want you as a friend. I-you know. It's hard for me to say, so I'll just show it." He uttered slowly, but confidently, with a grin on his face. He kissed him passionately.

Red reciprocated. They didn't break off. Lips on lips. Their hands, were in a tight grip around the other's hands.

After their kiss, they leaned on each other's forehead. Red was tearing up and Green was still holding his cocky grin. He, again, wiped off Red's tears. Green lifted Red's face up and looked into his eyes. He gave one more quick kiss before he started speaking again.

"I'm so sorry this had to be short-lived. I miss you, mute-bag. I… love you." He broke he grin.

"There, you made me say it. I hate you." Green added.

"I'm always with you, Red." Green kissed Red's forehead.

"Remember that. You're not THAT dumb." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Red woke up from his stupor. He brushed off the dirt on his face. He had been unconscious for a while and fell asleep on the cold, cavern floor. It was daytime.<p>

He sprang up, looking for Green. No footsteps, no anything. No one else had been here. He kicked the air, tried to yell out of his inaudible mouth. A stupid dream, he thought. He cried. He fell to the floor on his knees, himself punching the dirt. He was frustrated at what happened. Teardrops fell into the dirt. He looked up.

A breeze suddenly entered the cavern. It carried a distinct scent.

Green's.

He remembered his words from last night.

He lied down, once more, trying hard to relieve that one small moment.

That moment when their lips collided with one another under Mount Silver's watching eyes.


End file.
